


Persephone

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is her father's daughter. So who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Abigail knows her father well. So very well.  
She knows when he’ll return from his journeys, and how he’ll smell like some delicate wine made for a sophisticated palate.  
Not blood.  
Never that.  
That would be rude.  
Sometimes he smells of a woman’s perfume, sometimes of a man’s tangy cologne.  
It doesn’t occur to her to ask where he’s been or with whom.  
Abigail knows her father, and wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t approve of.  
Not yet.  
Maybe never at all.

*  
Her mother was a beautiful woman, and Abigail knows she resembles her.  
She died while giving birth.  
Her name was Clara.  
So her father says.  
Abigail misses her though she never knew her. Her memory is precious. One day Abigail hopes her father will tell her more.  
*  
“Abigail,” says her father softly. “How goes school?”  
“It’s fine, father,” says Abigail.  
“Learning a lot?” he asks.  
“How to become a butterfly,” says Abigail pensively.  
“Change from a caterpillar into a fluttery creature.”  
“Flapping my wings,” says Abigail.  
“Changing the world,” says her father, Hannibal Lecter.  
“Is Will coming over?” asks Abigail softly. When he does things are generally good.  
“Yes. We’ll make him dinner.”  
“Is it full of people?” asks Abigail.  
“The ground is full of people, daughter. So are we.”  
“Yes. Will I lean to kill?”  
“You already know how,” says Hannibal. “All living things must die and so they know how to kill.”  
“Instinct,” says Abigail. “Does Will know?”  
“Of instinct? Yes, he’s a bright man. “  
“Do you love him?”  
“What is love?” asks Hannibal.  
“A sentiment,” says Abigail. “Our reason for living.”  
“Yes. Then I do love him. And you, we shall be happy.”  
“In our netherworld. I am Persephone,” says Abigail.  
“Is your future husband a king of the underworld?” asks her father skeptically.  
“No. Myths are strange. I am a daughter of a ruler of Hades,” she says seriously.  
“You are my daughter. You shall make me proud,” says Hannibal.  
“Do I make you proud now?” asks Abigail and bites at her hand. Tastes like chicken.  
“Always, Abigail, always.”  
“Then I love you,” says Abigail.” and we shall have people in our stew.”  
“They are already there,” says her father solemnly, a Hades in his world. Persephone left the Underworld at times to meet her mother in the sun. Abigail wonders how to do that. She has eaten the pomegranates after all. One day she will know, and then she will fly away. For now she is her father’s daughter, and she eats people. They are so like her, so she devours them to know them. To love them even.  
The world is strange and she is its denizen, a voice in the wilderness, a bright light.  
A cannibal’s life is never easy, and no one said it would be, eaters of people need to be strong.  
Abigail is strong, and she will make her own mark on the world. Abigail Lecter, stolen from the womb and born in blood. How sweet, and how deadly she will be.  
Maybe.


End file.
